


Missing Scene

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Robert Sugden Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Vic is at a house party diane's not available, so robron have to cancel date night. However, it gives them an opportunity to spend more time with Seb.... and maybe have a little bit of alone time as well.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883821
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Missing Scene

"So no date night tonight then?" - asked Aaron as Robert turned to him after speaking with Diane on the phone.

"Seems like it, sorry." – he frowned.

"Don't be daft, I'm glad." - he said picking up Seb from his chair as he finished feeding him. - "At least we can go for a walk." - he explained to the little boy. - "Does that sound good Sebby?" - he asked and Seb started giggling.

"You're so good with him." - said Robert out of the blue, and when Aaron looked up to meet his eyes he saw the utter devotion on his husband's face.

"Come on." - said Aaron to get Robert out of his daydream - "Get ready so we can go already." - he said practically pushing him up the stairs.

They were just about to go when Vic texted Robert. She said the party sucked and she could have Seb after all if they still wanted a night to themselves.

"What do ya think?"- asked Robert showing Aaron the text.

"Well, we're ready now, and I kinda love the idea of just us three spending time outside." - he said blushing.

"I love you." - said Robert as he started typing- "But you're gonna regret this later when this one here interrupts our alone time." - he laughed.

"Nah, I'll make sure to tire him out. Come on Robert I'm not an amateur."

35 minutes later they were in the playground, on the swings to be precise. Robert was sitting with Seb on his lap and Aaron was supposed to push them.

"Come on Aaron, just help me." - he said laughing as he tried to hold Seb secure and push the swing himself at the same time.

"You're ridiculous." - scoffed Aaron.

"Yeah, but he likes it." - answered Robert as he looked at his son. The boy was giggling, clearly enjoying himself. They heard the music still blasting from the party and when they looked at each other they knew they had the same thought. Then they just burst out laughing. Who would want to be there when being with Seb, spending time alone as a family sounded much more fun?

"Come here I wanna take a photo." - said Robert stopping the swing.

"What? Again? Arghh Robert you know I don't like putting our private life on the internet."

"Not for the internet you idiot. Just for us. Come on, get closer." - he said turning his head a bit so Aaron could rest his head in the crook of his neck. - "Right and now, I know it's gonna be hard, but.. .. smile." - he said and he knew that this comment would do the trick so when Aaron smiled, genuinely smiled, he wasted no time to snap the perfect picture.

* * *

Hours later, already in bed Aaron couldn't stop looking at that photo. Robert just got back from Seb's room when he saw Aaron with phone in his hands.

"What are ya looking at?" - he asked lying next to him.

"This." - he said showing him the screen - "He's asleep?"

"Yeah, you did tire him out." - he chuckled. - "He was barely awake after his bath."

"See? I told ya." - smiled Aaron as he put down his phone before he turned to Robert. - "Now what?"

"Now, I think we have some time before he decides to scream the house down." - started Robert stroking Aaron's arm.

"You reckon?" - asked Aaron with one leg over Robert's. Robert only nodded and Aaron wasted no time straddling him. - "How about I show you a good time then?" - he smirked leaning over him.

"You wanna be in charge?" - asked Robert licking his lips, his hands firmly on Aaron's thighs. He loved when Aaron was in the mood.

"Yeah, and you're gonna do exactly as I say." - he said kissing Robert. Robert started to pull on his shirt, but Aaron battered his hands away. - "Turn around." - he said in a low tone. - "On your hands and knees." - his voice was full of lust and Robert loved it. - "No touching." - that was the part that drove Robert up the wall. They didn't even start and he was already whining, wanting more. Aaron knew exactly what he was doing. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear it from Robert, he wanted to know how much he wants it. - "That's what you want, right? That's how you like it." - he whispered into his ear, as he started to undress him slowly.

Robert could only moan and stutter a yes before Aaron finally took mercy on him.

* * *

"This .... this was amazing." - said Robert panting. He was on his back with Aaron on top of him, barely holding himself up.

"Yeah." - he smiled also out of breath - "I need a drink or I might pass out." - he said rolling off Robert. - "You want anything?" - he asked halfway through the door. He grabbed Robert's robe not

bothering to put on his own clothes.

"You?" – laughed Robert propping himself up on his elbow, watching Aaron. He waited for him to look at him before he licked his lips. He knew that would have an effect on him.

"Again?" - asked Aaron shaking his head. Robert just winked at him. - "You're crazy." - he said before he left the room still smiling.

In the kitchen, he gulped down a glass of water and was just about to turn off the lights when he felt two strong arms around his waist.

"Jesus Robert, you wanna give me a heart attack?" - he asked as Robert started kissing his neck.

"No, although there's definitely something I wanna give to you." - he whispered as he opened the robe to feel up Aaron's body. He was already hard and he didn't even try to hide it when he pressed himself against Aaron.

"Robert ... we need to go back upstairs." - moaned Aaron as Robert started to suck on his earlobe.

"I can't." - he whispered- "I want you now... Aaron please." – a soft plea. That's all it took. Aaron was on his knees faster than Robert imagined. He wasted no time to shove his pants to his ankle, and take him into his mouth.

"Ahh fuck." - he heard the moan escape from Robert's lips. He felt his hands in his hair, pulling it lightly, felt the moving of his hips, and he felt himself getting harder to a point where he needed to touch himself before he loses his mind.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm when they heard noises. A door being shut .... then feet trampling down the stairs. They had to act quick. Aaron stood up adjusting his robe, while Robert put his pants back on, and stood behind Aaron, hoping to cover up the state he was in. They managed to act somewhat normal when they saw Liv standing in front of them.

"You alright? What are you doing here?" - asked Aaron trying not to blush. He failed miserably. If that wasn’t enough Robert’s panting behind him was definitely a giveaway.

"I was thirsty. Why are you here?" – she asked back.

"Erm ... we just…"

"Thirsty as well." - tried Robert.

"Fine whatever, can you move out of the way?" - she said before she got her glass, filled it up then gave one more glance at them before she went back up. - "You know I really don't care about your weird sex life, or whatever ... I just don't wanna know about it." - she added halfway up the stairs.

As soon as they heard the door shut Robert started laughing. Quietly mind, they didn't wanna wake the entire house up.

"That was so awkward." - said Aaron his face buried in his hands.

"Does that mean that you're not gonna finish blowing me?" - asked Robert.

"You're unbelievable." -he scoffed before he left Robert standing in the kitchen.

Ps.: Robert did get that blowjob ... later.


End file.
